How Is Your Family?
by Aihara Aya
Summary: How is your description about your own family? Are they being nice? Or cruel? Or none of the above? Let's see how the Pokemon characters will answer that question XD.


Disclaimer : Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

1._ Silver_

"I have no family."

"…" Kotone directly staring at Silver, then rolled her eyes, "C'mon, Silv! I know you had them! Just tell us about it!"

"I said I have no family, pigtails."

"But I know that Gi—!"

"Who the hell is in the world someone who once you called father but he left you because he thinks that his organization was more important than his own child and the main reason was because he lost to a sixteen years-old kid and made me alone for the fucking two years! Two. Years! I. HATE. HIM!" and Silver started to throw anything near him towards everyone.

Making Kotone regretted her choice to bring him here.

_2\. Haruka_

"I have a caring and sweet and beautiful mother who always supports me and a strong father who is a gym leader in Petalburg City but then he lost easily to me his own daughter who then became the region champion!~" the brunette girl laughed loudly―and proud to herself, probably. Not realizing that Norman already cried on the corner, alone.

And all Steven could do was just facepalming.

_3\. Jun_

"Then, Jun. It's your turn." Hikari turned her head towards the blonde.

"Okay, Kari Kari!" Jun gave her a wide grin. "Okay, so my family consists of my kind mother and me."

"…" all eyes stared him for a few seconds.

"Jun, where's your father's part?" the raven-haired girl raised one of her eyebrows.

"No part for him, Kari Kari. That man has ignored me for five years because all the Frontier things and he forgot all my birthday except for my first one and the last time we met all he did just challenged me and you to a battle. What kind of father is he!?" Jun screamed suddenly with an angry face and some tears. Then he hugged Hikari just like a baby. And the girl just let out a small sigh and looked to everyone.

"Sorry."

_4\. N_

"All Pokémon are my family!" the green-haired man clapped his hands happily, not realizing some weird expressions were coming from everybody there.

White rolled her eyes, "N, they mean your human family. Just tell them about it."

"Eh? Ah! Then I have two sisters that so kind to me. Their names are Anthea and Concordia. And… he's once my father, but then he left me alone. I never see them again since last years."

A small chuckle came out from Gold's mouth, "So what's up dude? They don't like you anymore and chose to leave you alone? What a poor boy." that words surely made all eyes turned to him, especially White's.

The brunette girl stood and walked towards Gold―who confused why all of them were staring at him―and stretched her arms. Her aquamarine eyes that once calm and pretty, now changed to a dark, scary ones.

"Dude, you said that he's a poor one? You should pity yourself before him. Because I doubt you will see any sunrise after this."

And after that, no one dare to insult N again.

_5\. Leaf_

"We just have a mother in our family. But she's a kind woman who always cares about us. A mother who always celebrates our birthdays every years. A mother who will worry when one of us get hurt. I think we have the best mother in the world." the brunette girl smiled happily, followed by Red's nod behind her.

And making the rest of the trainers eyeing them enviously.

_6\. Green_

"I have one grandfather who never remembered his own grandson's name after living for over sixty years but he did remember all the names of the 714 Pokémon in the world." Green sighed heavily while folding his hands in front of his chest.

He quickly glanced to Daisy who's still smiling since few hours ago, waiting a story of her will be told by him.

"…and I also have a big sister that somewhat pretty but then became so scary like a devil when she's angry."

_WHACK!_

* * *

I decided to write a short one about their family. This story actually tells their respective family member in a gathering with the games characters + some dex holders (like I replaced Ethan with Gold XD).  
The family member didn't come to the meeting but Norman insists to come anyway XD  
About what happened to Gold, just imagine it yourself XD

And Red actually didn't realize that he was the one Silver mentioned earlier XD.


End file.
